Sofia Falcone
Sofia Falcone is a crime boss active in Gotham City, the only daughter of former Don Carmine Falcone and brother of the late Mario Calvi. Briefly, she was also the paramour of Jim Gordon. Earth-13 Gotham Season 4 Gotham Season 5 The Convergence Canary Season 2 Canary Season 3 Canary Season 4 Canary Season 5 Time Rangers Season 1 Batman Season 1 Batman Season 2 Batman Season 3 Supergirl Season 9 Personality Trivia * Sofia is the Big Bad of Gotham Season 4. Deaths * A New Day- shot * Lambs to the Slaughter- Red Lantern ring cut off * Bones- turned into a vampire * No Man's Land: Death Of The Family- sacrifices herself to delay Seward * The Odessa Steps- expires after killing Lady Liberty; final death Episode Absence In Gotham Season 4, Sofia does not appear in 1 episode: * Folly and Futility in the Grand Design In Canary Season 3, Sofia does not appear in 1 episode: * Dead Men Tell No Tales In Canary Season 4, Sofia does not appear in 2 episodes: * Honor Before Reason * The Parson's Farewell Appearances * 33/102 (Gotham) * 36/36 (Batman) * 28/50 (Canary) * 10/22 (Time Rangers) * 3/180 (Supergirl) * 110 (total) (Gotham S4) (17/20) * The Roman Empire * The Long Halloween * Head of the Demon * Critical Mass * Infections of Violence * Splitting Hairs * Jim and the Pyg * The Manipulators and the Manipulated * The Queen of Gotham * The League of Assassins * Poison Ivy * Chip Away At Your Soul * Always Knew the Meaning of Honor * A Name to My Pain (comatose) * Heirs * We Can Do Great Things Together, You and I * No Man's Land (Gotham S5) (16/16) * Upset the Established Order * Territories * This City is Our Birthright * The Clench * Looking Too Closely * Without a Soul * My Last Duchess * Fair Weather Friends * Linked with One Virtue and A Thousand Crimes * The Clocks were Striking Thirteen * Our Glory is in Rising * Open Your Eyes * Alone Tonight * Gotham City's Demons * On Our Own * A New Day (Canary S2) (1/10) *2x10 You Have Failed This City (Canary S3) (9/10) * The Storm * There Is Healing * Rebirth * I Don't Belong * Follow You Down * Daughters of the House of Zod * The Prisoner * The Kindness of Strangers * From a Certain Point of View (Canary S4) (8/10) * See You Again * Green/Black/White/Red/Gold * Affairs * The Sound and the Fury * We Happy Few * Glorious * Anti-Life * Apokaliptic Designs (Canary S5) (10/10) * Midway * Good Kitty * Birds of a Feather * Reflections * The Sisters Lance * All Saints * Tragedies * Inversions * The Purity of Hatred * Birds of Prey (Time Rangers S1) (10/10) * Newcomers * The Black Plague * He's Leagues Above Us * Bobbie (episode) * Taking Woodstock (For The Hell Of It) * What Are We Without Each Other? * This Is The Weird Part * All To Protect You * Revelations * Lambs to the Slaughter (Batman S1) (13/13) * Three Years * The Man in the Mirror * What We Live For * Signal Fire * Black Mask * Family Matters * Quoth The Raven * All Our Times Have Come * The Sting * Beware The Batman * A Death in the Family * The Iceman Cometh * Oaths (Batman S2) (13/13) * Trump Card * Joke's On You * Two-Face * The Will To Act * Lazara * The Demon * Bones * Bloodstorm * Beautiful Lie * The Man Who Broke The Bat * Knightfall * Bulletproof * Take Your Time (Batman S3) (10/10) * Two of a Kind * Red Hood * Under The Hood * Legacy * Contagion * No Man's Land * No Man's Land: The Court of Owls * No Man's Land: Gotham's Bane * No Man's Land: Gotham's Reckoning * No Man's Land: Death Of The Family (Supergirl S9) (3/20) *9x11 Sine Qua Non *9x12 Never Know *9x13 The Odessa Steps Category:Characters Category:Canonical characters Category:Characters from DC Comics Category:Antagonists Category:Gotham Characters Category:Earth-13 Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Big Bads Category:Gotham Antagonists Category:Gangsters Category:Falcone Crime Family Category:Gotham Main Characters Category:Gotham Season 4 Characters Category:Gotham Season 5 Characters Category:Gotham Season 4 Main Characters Category:Gotham Season 5 Main Characters Category:Canary Antagonists Category:Canary Characters Category:Canary Main Characters Category:Canary Season 2 Characters Category:Canary Season 3 Characters Category:Canary Season 4 Characters Category:Canary Season 5 Characters Category:Canary Season 3 Main Characters Category:Canary Season 4 Main Characters Category:Canary Season 5 Main Characters Category:Batman Characters Category:Batman Main Characters Category:Canary Season 4 Antagonists Category:Canary Season 5 Antagonists Category:Batman Season 1 Main Characters Category:Batman Season 2 Characters Category:Batman Season 2 Main Characters Category:Gotham Main Antagonists Category:Gotham Big Bads Category:Characters appearing in 100+ episodes Category:Members of the Time Rangers Category:Time Rangers Characters Category:Time Rangers Main Characters Category:Time Rangers Season 1 Characters Category:Time Rangers Season 1 Main Characters Category:Characters who have been resurrected Category:Crime Bosses Category:Criminals